


SPQR

by Obdobuk



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Brotp, Camp Jupiter, F/M, Frank Zhang - Freeform, New Rome, Reyna - Freeform, SPQR, war games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 11:18:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7530634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obdobuk/pseuds/Obdobuk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The War is over, the war games begin. Frank Vs Reyna. Who will win?</p>
            </blockquote>





	SPQR

Reyna sat in the forum and watched as her soldiers laughed and ate just as they had always done. The food was delivered by wind spirits and unique to each person there, just like normal. But it was only in recent months that the cohorts had begun to mix. Ever since Percy Jackson had redeemed the Fifth Cohort. Ever since Annabeth Chase had found the Athena Parthanos. Ever since she, Coach Hedge and Nico DiAngelo had returned it to the Greeks. In all her years at Camp Jupiter, she had never seen morale as high as it was now.  
It was a small smile that crept across her face. Most people wouldn't notice it. Most would be too intimidated to look at her face. Only the handful of demigods she regarded as her close friends would have recognised the expression. One of them was sitting beside her. 

"Calm down there Reyna, you're causing a scene". She turned to look and quirked an eyebrow at him. Most men would have fled from the look on her face. But Frank Zhang was a Preator, and Preators never ran. 

He was, in fact, the third Preator she had worked with in a relatively short amount of time. First had been Jason Grace, a born Roman. Son of Jupiter. He had served with honour and courage. Jason had been Preator before her, which was understandable seeing as how he was raised by Lupa. When Preator Ahmed had served his ten years, he stepped down and Reyna had been chosen to replace him. Together, she and Jason had brought the kind of fame and glory to New Rome that most leaders couldn't begin to imagine. During the War of the Titans, Jason had led the assault on Mount Othrys while she had destroyed a reinforcement camp on the edge of New York. Then he vanished.

And in his absence Percy Jackson, who had been a tool used to bring the camps together, became a successful Preator in his own right. And quite possibly the fastest ascension from entry level soldier to commander in history. Retrieving the lost Eagle and the Imperial Gold weaponry had forever secured his name in the history of the Camp. As had the fact that he was Greek.

Then came war and out of it, Preator Zhang. A son of Mars who had one of the worst starts at Camp Jupiter she had ever seen. His ancestry alone would have ostracised him had she not forbidden him to speak of it. No skill apart from the bow. His willingness to follow orders and his affinity for the elephant were his only redeeming qualities. It was the quest that had changed him. Saving the world with those who would become his friends, then family. It had turned him into the true roman sitting beside her. A Preator who Reyna genuinely believed to be a better leader than Jason or Percy. 

"Zhang be grateful I don't really cause a scene" she said quietly, adjusting her sword at the same time. Frank laughed and returned to speaking with Hazel. Normally there was no fraternising between ranks but they were discreet. Despite the entire camp already knowing they were together. Hazel herself was highly respected for her role in the defeat of Gaia. Not only in recent times but also for the sacrifice she made in her original time. 

Reyna noticed then, that most of the soldiers had finished eating resulting in Frank standing up and calling out "Romans! Lend me your ears!" To which nearly all those assembled groaned and a few threw things at him. Frank laughed and held his arms out wide. He may have been shy when he first became Preator, but more and more in the last few months he had embraced the role. "The next war games will take place in three days! But it will be different than it usually is. We have decided" he called out as he gestured to Reyna "to take a more involved role in these games. Therefore Reyna will lead the First and Second Cohorts in defence of the fortress while I shall lead the Fourth and Fifth in the attack".

A cheer almost lifted the wind spirits right out of the forum as the men and women of Camp Jupiter understood that their Preators will not only be leading them but fighting each other. Amidst the screaming, a voice cried out "What of the third?"

Frank raised his hands and silence fell. "Centurion Castle, thank you for asking. The Third Cohort will be the wildcard. Their loyalties will belong to the team that can earn them. Their help can and probably will turn the tide of the battle. Both teams will elect a party of representatives to treat with the Third. You have leave to use whatever diplomacy, bribes, favours and threats you want, but the decision must be made by the Third Cohort before the games begin. I suggest you all get to work". 

As Frank sat back down, the cheering was undercut by a flurry of movement as members of all the other Cohorts tried to sit next to anyone from the Third. Reyna glanced at her fellow leader and rolled her eyes. He laughed and raised his cup "To Rome"

* * *

After all the celebrations had finished and the initial negotiations had begun, Frank and Reyna retired to their office in order to once again go through the plans for the games. Never before in the history of the camp had two Preators gone head to head in such a manner. It required extensive planning. 

Frank sat down in his chair and surveyed the room. Never would he ever have thought that he would eventually sit here. The entire office was built of white marble, pillars half embedded into the wall. The floor was covered by the pelts of various monsters that had been slayed by Preators over the years. Trophies left behind and put to use, because the room could get cold. He turned to his own desk. A simple but functional piece of carpentry that held training schedules, inventories and various other documents. In one corner was a picture of him and his mother. He gazed at it for a moment before Reyna walked in with her two dogs. Frank had noticed that she was more likely to summon them to her when she wanted to be left alone. When she wanted to talk to people and hear their stories, the loyal pets normally remained here.

She sat down in her chair and turned to face him before putting her heels on her desk and fishing around in her top draw. "Are you sure you want to be known as the Preator who got beaten by a girl?" she asked as she pulled out a bag of chocolate buttons. Frank smiled. Both at the comment and at the fact that one of the fiercest warriors of all time had the severest addiction to sweets he had ever seen.  
"There is no shame in getting beaten by you Preator Ramirez" he replied, half bowing from his seat.  
"Ah Frank, ever the politician" she threw a button his way which he caught and ate gratefully. "Have you heard how far the cohorts are going to try and win the Third? People are offering dates, and if rumours can be believed, other more pleasurable actions". Frank laughed out loud.  
"You must be lying" he chortled. Reyna grinned her small grin.  
"I am, but when you said they could do anything to win the Third over I'm sure it occurred to some".  
"Well then this really would be Rome come again now wouldn't it". Reyna shock her head as Frank smiled "they can be a foolhardy bunch at times but I have faith in our people not to go too far".

They were silent for a time as they sorted through the papers and scrolls. "Have you seen this report from Jason?" he asked as he read through it.  
"Yeah. Not the most encouraging read is it?"  
"Not really no. The minor gods are being refused their honour by some of the more powerful ones. This is how the last two wars started". Frank absently scratched at his chest where he used to keep his lifeline. Even though Hazel kept it in the fireproof bag Leo had given him, he still rubbed at the spot when he was nervous. Something Reyna had been quick to pick up on.  
"Relax Zhang, you're getting ahead of yourself. Jason is Pontifex. And most importantly, Jason is with Piper. And if anyone can fix things it's her".  
Frank looked up from the report and smiled slightly, remembering the remarkably unstoppable way of Piper McLean. "You are right about that Reyna. It's a good thing she went with him. Jason going around alone would have been...unwise". Reyna snorted. Stories of what Jason had said to Zeus/Jupiter before the final battle had spread like wildfire. No one had ever called the Lord of the Skies anything insulting and lived to tell the tale.  
"I still cannot believe he survived that".  
"I was there. He almost didn't".  
"Jupiter wouldn't have killed his own son".  
"Maybe. Maybe that wasn't Jupiter". They shared a look, both aware of the temperamental duality of the pantheon they served. "Either way you're right. Piper charmed Gaia herself. I don't think anyone, or anything else will be a problem". Frank sat back with his hands behind his head, at ease with himself. He had three days to outwit one of the finest commanders, New Rome had ever seen. Easily the most experienced. She had fought the titan war with Jason and had handled the Giant war alone. With Octavian working against her at every step no less. He glanced towards her and found her gaze on him. Studying him. She was looking at him like she had already won and was remembering how she did it. This was going to be fun.

* * *

The three days passed like no others she could remember. Members of every cohort were doing their best to gain the good graces of the Third after they had let it be known that their allegiance would be decided by a vote. It was all very well done. They announced to all that in honour of the tattoos that every one of them had on their arms, the decision would be made by the people of New Rome. But the real message was obvious 'Don't bribe a few of us, bribe all of us'. Reyna herself had stayed out of it. Her and Frank both agreed to steer clear of the negotiations so their rank wouldn't affect the games. She focused all her efforts on organising the defence of her fort. Frank was a son of Mars and a natural strategist. She knew better than to underestimate him. 

"I want the gates reinforced to three times their normal thickness. Buttress them with Imperial Gold beams as well" she ordered to the centurions gathered around her. The plans for the fortress and the surrounding grounds were in the centre of those assembled in the barracks of the First Cohort.  
"Isn't that slightly unnecessary, Preator?" one of the centurions asked. "It's not like they have a tank".  
"No Centurion Alvarez, they don't have a tank. They have Preator Zhang and he is far more dangerous. Shore up the gate. They won't attack it but we will reinforce it nonetheless".  
"How do you know they won't?" another centurion wondered. Reyna looked at her. No matter how many questions she was asked she never lost her temper. Frank had mentioned that to her a few days after they had started working together when a probatio asked why the latrines had to be dug so far from the main camp. In her mind the only stupid question was the one that you didn't ask.  
"Because it's too obvious a target. Any forces Preator Zhang sends to the gate will be purely to distract us while he works somewhere else".  
"But he could be relying on you thinking like that so he can attack the gate with his full force".  
"Which is why we are going to reinforce the gate anyway". Reyna stood up and took two steps back so she could address all the officers before her. It was her job to train them as she had been trained. After all, some of those here may be Preator one day. "A commanders assumptions should not limit their preparations. I assume he will not attack the gate, but I have not left it defenceless. I assume his main attack will be from the rear, but I will not move all our forces from the front. This is what it means to be a commander. Plan for everything and be able to move from one scenario to another. Does that make sense?" a sea of bobbing heads presented itself before her. "Good. Let's continue".

* * *

"I still don't understand why you don't just transform into a fly or something and check out their planning sessions?"  
"Because that's not the point Patel. This is an exercise in planning and execution. We have to get into, and take control of a fortress held by Preator Ramirez. Any ideas?"  
The Centurion was silent, as was everyone else. Frank didn't really expect anything different. It may have just been a friendly game, but Reyna was a formidable opponent. "Well just because I will not spy on their plans, doesn't mean I'm not willing to use my abilities. Between the tunnels running under the camp and me being able to sneak into the fortress we have the option of sneaking people into the fortress and taking it from the inside out".  
"What tunnels?" one of the soldiers asked. Hazel glanced in his direction before speaking.  
"There are tunnels criss-crossing beneath the whole camp. As a daughter of Pluto, I can find them and get us in them".  
"Exactly" said Frank hoping to move past the point. Hazel still didn't want people to know about her ability to create tunnels underground so this was an easier, and hopefully more forgettable, explanation. "We tunnel deep underground and come up inside the fortress. I'll recon the fortress and find a decent place to come up. Then we take our teams and start moving through the structure. Quietly."  
They all looked far more confidant than they had before. "But Preator, what if they discover us and raise the alarm? We'll be trapped inside, against a superior force, guarding our exit".  
Frank looked at the centurion and smiled "You're exactly right Simmons", a proud smile grew across the face of the newly promoted roman. "Reyna will have patrols moving throughout her camp. So I will have to be very careful to pick the right place to come up. Then the striketeams we use will have to be ready to move quickly and quietly. Every second will count. I want no more than three teams. When the time is right, we will create distraction and draw attention to us, allowing our soldiers outside the walls to get in. Reyna will have reinforced the gates to withstand me so don't go for them. If you can get up the walls then do so". His team looked confident. They looked ready to take on the enemy. And when that enemy was Reyna, that was a hell of a thing.  
"Sir, what of the Third?"

* * *

"Preator Ramirez, the Third Cohort stands with you".  
Centurion Castle had marched into the room and now stood in front of her with the straightest salute she had ever seen him deliver. Clearly he was proud of this moment. Her officers around her were grinning and punching each other. The First and Second Cohorts were good but having the Third on their side was relieving. Especially against the Fourth and Fifth led by Frank and Hazel.  
"This is excellent news Centurion" she replied, returning the salute and allowing him to stand easy. He approached the table and began memorising the plans and strategies.  
"What orders do you have for the Third?" he asked, meeting her gaze.  
"Given the Thirds proficiency with hand to hand combat, I want your Cohort within the walls. I have a feeling the enemy may gain passage into the heart of our base. Most of the Third will be in the base with a few members from the Fourth and Fifth. The rest will be upon the walls. Clear?"  
"Yes Preator" once again he snapped a salute and moved back to stand with the other officers.  
"Any questions?" a sea of shaking heads this time. "Very well. The games are tomorrow. Everyone to bed. Alone". A few smiles met her last comment, with one or two looks of disappointment. But they would manage for one night.  
She retreated to her own room and sat on her bed. It didn't matter whether it was a real battle or a game between soldiers. The night before combat, she always slept like a baby. And the day of the battle she was always awake before dawn.

She walked through the mist and upon the dew drenched fields of New Rome as her soldiers built the fortress. It was rare that someone came up to her with a question; they were trained for this after all. So, in solitude, Reyna walked the fields that in a few hours would host the first Preator vs Preator battle Camp Jupiter had ever seen. And yet she was calm. The peace she felt before a fight always struck her. The plans had all been made and the preparations were under way. There was nothing left to do but live in the very moments that were passing by. She stood outside the fortress as the walls grew and the dawn burned the mist away. The skies became bright as the sun rose and was almost immediately hidden by pearly white clouds. Good visibility she thought to herself. Slight wind against the walls. Good for their archers. Bad for ours. Reyna continued to analyse the day as the wall grew taller until it was finally completed measuring roughly four times her height. Centurion Alvarez appeared beneath the gate "Preator, we are about to close and reinforce the gate". She nodded and moved withing the fortress.

It took four Romans, fifteen minutes to move each door which was exactly how Reyna wanted them to be. She knew they could have made them effortless to move but that rather defeated the purpose. As she climbed to the top of the wall she saw the beams being carted into position and the squadrons forming up to begin the patrols through the grounds. Mostly Third Cohort as she ordered. Their hand to hand skill was as good as she had said. The Fourth and Fifth along with various officers had assembled on the walls and were forming into ranks. "Preator".  
"Centurion Castle. What can I do for you?"  
"I was coming to- what are they doing? What are they speaking?" The Romans gaze had become fixed over her shoulder. Reyna turned to see a group of three soldiers, one of whom was on his knees, gesturing wildly and talking oddly. She watched them for a moment before turning back to face him.  
"They are re-enacting a scene form the Lord of the Rings, and they are speaking Elvish".  
"Would you like me to stop them?"  
"Leave them be. It's a good film. You wanted something?"  
"Yes Preator. All roving squadrons have been assembled and given their routes for the battle. Any additional orders?"  
"Excellent work. The orders remain as discussed yesterday. Understand?"  
"Yes Preator". With a neat salute he turned and marched away. Reyna's gaze followed him for a moment before turning to face outwards. To where Frank and his soldiers were lining up.

* * *

They had organised themselves like something out of a fantasy film. Frank had always loved the epics. As a child he would watch the battle scenes over and over again. He loved them. But then his mother died in combat and unsurprisingly he had lost all enthusiasm for them. And yet now that he had gone to war and fought in battles, Frank found himself understanding more and more about what his mother did and why. As a Roman and as Preator he was realising more and more the honour in fighting for those who cannot fight for themselves. Protecting those who would be otherwise defenceless. Frank missed his mother every day but her death no longer hung over him like a dark cloud.  
"Let's watch a movie tonight"  
Hazel looked up at her boyfriend with a grin. "Sounds good. Which one?"  
"Well I know it's not a typical date film but have you seen Braveheart?" Hazel shook her head and Frank smiled. "Good, it used to be a favourite of mine but I haven't seen it in a while". She smiled up at him and knocked her shoulder against his arm.  
"Well I'm looking forward to our not-typical date. But maybe we should focus on the battle first?" Frank grinned and shrugged his shoulders before stepping out ahead of his army, so that everyone could see the Preator, because the purple cloak doesn't draw enough attention to me, he thought. He held up his right hand with his sword held firmly and silence fell over them all. 

"Does everyone remember the plan?" Nods all around. "Good. Stick to the plan and we'll be fine. Hazel, have you found a good tunnel?" She nodded and gestured to the newly opened hole in the ground. "Excellent. Infiltration squadrons form up!" Three groups of four soldiers each moved to stand just before the tunnel entrance awaiting Frank and Hazel to lead them in. "Ok everyone, remember that these are games. Try not to kill anyone. Everyone here is capable of amazing things. Just do your best and we'll be fine". With those words he saluted his soldiers and along with Hazel at his side, marched down into the tunnel.

"I should have said something else". They had been moving for five minutes when the thought came to Frank. He should have said something better. Something more inspiring. He had sent his people into battle against Reyna and all he'd said was "we'll be fine". He had thought he was passed the nerves and uncertainty. The feeling like he wasn't good enough. But every now and then the old inadequacies came out of the past just to spend some time with him.  
"Hey you said what needed to be said. This isn't a real battle. They were not afraid. They were excited. If you had tried to keep them still long enough to listen to a rousing speech, then they would have mutinied". Frank smiled down at his girlfriend. She always knew how to make him feel better. Most of the time without trying.  
"That's eight hundred and seventeen paces. We should be close by now".  
"Almost...here! The west storeroom is at the top of that slope" Hazel gestured to the dirt ramp that they had stopped just in front of.  
"Excellent. Thank you Hazel" he turned to face his soldiers behind him. "Ok everyone. From now on, stealth is key. We cannot deviate from the plan. Stay quiet. Stay hidden. And wait for my signal. You all know where you are going? You have that bag?"  
"Yes, to both questions" came a Centurion Patels voice.  
"Good. I'll go up first. Await my command before following".

He and Hazel silently moved up the incline until they came to a piece of stone. Frank shifted it silently while Hazel moved up through the new hole as quick as lightning. Frank joined her half a second later "all clear up here. Let's do this". He signalled to the others and before thirty seconds had passed, all twelve of them had come up through the floor and were waiting the order to move. Frank cracked open the door of the storeroom and heard the chaos of a battle being fought. "Remember the plan. Move out". Preator Zhang opened the door fully and moved out and along the corridor, aware of Hazel at his back and the other three teams moving in different directions. He made every effort to be quiet even though at that moment the catapults let loose.

* * *

She watched them make the catapults and the siege ladders and was not surprised by the lack of battering rams. Franks army had marched up to just out of bowshot and began calibrating the catapults. The first few shots had fallen short but after that they had all struck the wall with the kind of accuracy you would expect from Romans. Even though for the moment these were her enemies, Reyna couldn't help the swell of pride she felt at seeing them like this. Nor would she want to. They aimed for just below the top of the wall to dislodge the archers stood there as they attempted to bring in their ladders and storm the wall. But her soldiers stood firm, even without her augmenting their strength. Reyna herself had taken a bow and was aiming for the guide ropes of the catapults. So far she had neutralised three of them.  
But where was Frank?

Someone like him should have been at the very front. She knew in her very soul that Frank Zhang would always be in the most dangerous location. He would never allow anyone to take a risk he was not willing to take himself. Reyna ducked and moved back, allowing another to take her place. She scanned her fortress with eyes that held years of experience. She had always believed he would prefer a more subtle approach. For all his size and strength, Frank Zhang preferred stealth and secrecy.  
"Castle!" Even over the noise of incoming artillery, Reyna was able to make herself heard from the top of the wall to the centre of the courtyard. His head whipped around to her.  
"Preator!"  
"Zhang is either about to infiltrate this compound or he already has. Find him!" A quick salute was all Castle had time before before he was away, jumping into action to find Frank. Reyna spared a single extra glance for the inner walls before returning to the line. Centurion Castle could handle the defence. Drawing back her bow, she fired twice more and each arrow disabled a catapult. The wind had died down and they were running out ot siege weaponry. They had even stopped advancing. Reyna examined her own soldiers. Most looked happy. A few looked worried. They were the smart ones, she thought. This was far too easy.

They had stopped moving forwards. The barrage of arrows were too heavy for Franks host to advance any further. The soldiers stopped where they were and focussed on taking out the archers on top of the wall. The medevac eagles had already flown away several demigods from both sides and caught a few who had been knocked back by the force of the catapults. Reyna let loose another arrow which disabled the final catapult just as a roaring cheer went up from the courtyard behind her. Reyna spun around, spear and shield seeming to simply appear in her hands. But they were not needed. The celebrations came from the members of the Third Cohort. The cause for celebration was blatantly obvious as Centurion Castle and his rovers, marched into the courtyard with Frank, Hazel and twelve of his people all with their hands tied behind their backs. The cut lips and bruising were evidence of a close quarters struggle. Reyna knew Frank hadn't drawn his weapon. She knew that he thought the risk unnecessary. Castle marched through his men and women, all of whom were patting him on the back. 

"PREATOR RAMIREZ!" his voice was heard over the screaming of his cohort and everyone, even those outside the wall went quiet. "I present to you, Preator Zhang!" The Third Cohort began cheering again and were joined swiftly by the First and Second. The battle was over. They had won. So why was Reyna even more suspicious than before?  
She moved towards the very edge of the wall and raised her hand. Quiet fell over the fortress "Centurion, bring him closer". The others stayed still as Castle firmly, but respectfully, pulled Frank towards Reyna. He didn't seem to be injured. Frank walked straight backed, head down and with no obvious discomfort. In fact he looked perfectly healthy. They stopped twenty feet before the wall, just at the edge of the soldiers down below. All Reyna needed was to look into his eyes. They were extremely expressive and Reyna knew that if she saw them she'd be able to tell if something was up. "Frank..." his head slowly raised up and it turned out she didn't even need to see his eyes. The smirk across his face was everything she needed. Reyna took a deep breath but Franks voice sounded first.  
"ROMANS!" he roared in Latin "ATTACK FORMATION!"

The entire Third Cohort raised their weapons and turned to face Reyna and her suddenly outnumbered army.

* * *

 _The Day Before_  
"Sir what of the Third?  
Frank looked at his watch "I imagine by now, the Third Cohort is declaring their loyalty for Preator Ramirez. Exactly as I ordered them too". The rising despair in the room was quickly replaced by confusion and Frank couldn't help but share a smile with Hazel. This had totally been worth keeping the secret until now.  
"We don't...Preator we don't understand..."  
"Centurion Patel, the Third Cohort swore their loyalty to our side yesterday. And when Centurion Castle asked what my orders were, I gave them to him. We are going to sneak into the fortress and each team will go to its own prearranged location within the compound. At the right time, we will get caught and escorted to the centre of the compound by members of the Third. It is quite possible that there will be soldiers from the Fourth and Fifth as well so act accordingly. But in the end you must be captured. Do nothing until I give the order".  
"And when he gives the order" said Hazel, "stay away from the gate".  
"What's going to happen to the gate?" asked Simmons

 _Now ___  
"ROMANS!" the words that he had been holding back for so long burst out of him like the alien from Alien "ATTACK FORMATION!" Frank was looking right at Reyna when the Third turned on her army and he could swear he saw a small grin and a nod of respect. He had surprised her, which isn't something that was easy to do. But Frank didn't pat himself on the back just yet. He still had to beat Reyna. And THAT was where this entire plan would probably fail.  
"CHARGE!"

_A few members of the Third disarmed those from the Fourth and Fifth who were on the ground, while the rest charged forwards and up the two staircases flanking the main gate to join their fellows who had been stationed on the wall. True to form, they followed his orders and avoided the gate as if it was the entrance to Tartarus itself. Frank gripped the bag he had been carrying all day and threw it carefully at the gate where it exploded on contact with a wall shaking bang. The buttresses were destroyed and the gates flew open, admitting every one on the outside who had been quietly sneaking closer while the defenders were distracted. "Fourth Cohort to the walls! Fifth secure the fortress!" As they moved to where they had been ordered to go, Reyna leapt from the top of the wall and landed before rolling forwards and standing up._

_"What the hell was that?" she demanded, pointing at the smouldering gates. She wasn't even out of breath from that jump, he noticed._  
"Greek fire. Leo was nice enough to send us some last week. I never did get round to telling you did I? I'm certain I meant to" the grin on his face was unstoppable.  
"Ah Frank. Ever the politician". Even Reyna could not help but smile. "A really good plan. You should be proud". Frank felt his heart swell at her words. She never said what she did not mean.  
"Thank you Reyna. It means a lot to hear you say that".  
"You're welcome. But you realise you now have to beat me right?"  
"Yeah...no powers?"  
"I don't need them" a split second was all it took for Reyna to go from proud friend to enemy with a spear. Frank almost didn't manage to deflect the tip away. Almost. 

_He pushed the spearhead away with the flat of his blade and brought it down on her shield before Reyna spun and used her momentum to swing her spear at his head. Frank lunged beneath the blade and pushed his sword towards her stomach but she easily sidestepped and aimed a kick at his head. Keep moving he thought to himself. Frank took a few steps back to make a little room but Reyna stalked forwards. He made his choice and dropped his shield before putting both hand on the hilt of his sword. He wouldn't win this fight by trying to wear Reyna down. He would grow tired before her. His only chance was shock and surprise._

_Frank stepped forwards and met Reyna mid attack. They traded blows faster than most could follow. Franks sword rattling against Reynas spear and shield so fast it sounded like hail on a tin roof. Frank tried to press forwards but she thrust with her shield and he moved to the side, cutting at her legs. Jumping backwards, she thrust her spear at his chest forcing him to parry and step away. She stood still and waited. Both of them focussed wholly on the other. They hadn't realised that Franks army had subdued Reynas and all of them were completely focussed on the two Preators. The real reason everyone had been so excited for this day._

_Reyna moved to Frank and began jabbing at him with her spear, forcing him to deflect and parry with his sword. For a moment he regretted dropping his shield and realised that she had maneuvered him away from it. Whenever he tried to change direction the spear was there to keep him back. Desperately, Frank grabbed the shaft of her spear with his left hand as she tried to attack him. The electric current was both completely expected and a total shock. Teeth gritted against the pain, he swung his sword down to snap the spear, forcing Reyna to cover her weapon with her shield. Leaving her body open._

_At the same moment he let go of the spear, Frank kicked out at Reyna and connected solidly with her armour. She flew backwards and landed on her feet just as Frank stepped to press his advantage. Extending his arm, Frank snapped his sword out in so powerful a thrust that had it connected with her armour, Reyna would have been thrown into the air. But it did not connect._

_In a counter so brilliant that both Artemis and Diana were impressed, Reyna shifted just enough that the strike passed powerfully and harmlessly beneath her armpit. Levelling her spear across her body so his blade could not rise any further, Reyna leveraged his sword between her torso and her shield causing it to fly out of his hand and skitter across the courtyard. Frank was disarmed and half a second later, had a spear tip at his throat. He raised his hands in surrender and grinned, panting. "I concede".  
The entirety of Camp Jupiter exploded. The noise was unprecedented. Even the giant Eagles flying overhead were shrieking into the air. The battle had been forgotten and the only topic of any conversation was the sheer brilliance of the fight they had all just witnessed. Everyone had a different version to tell, and as they walked back to the camp, they were all told._

_Some said Frank had thrown his shield at Reyna. Others claimed Reyna had slashed Frank across the face. There were those who said Frank had glowed crimson with the blessing of Mars. And more than a few who said that it was Reyna who flickered red when she had taken his sword. There were no answers to be found, and even when the rest of the pantheon demanded to know what had really happened, for the first time in his very long life, the god of War had nothing to say._

_* * *_

_As the Romans filed into the forum and collapsed into seats, the wind spirits flew through the hall and delivered drinks to everyone. The food would come at her command. Reyna herself accepted a cup of ice cold water. Only Orion had ever pushed her harder than Frank had done tonight. She drank deep and felt the cool liquid soothe her tongue before travelling down her throat. She paused and savoured the feeling of cold spreading through her throat and stomach. It reminded her of her childhood days for some reason.  
She saw Frank enter last. He had chosen to make sure everyone left the fortress before leaving himself. That wildfire had done some real damage and the structure wasn't stable anymore. He walked slowly towards her, shaking hands, patting backs and giving hi-fives to anyone who wanted one. Frank stood taller than normal, she noticed. Despite leading the Cohorts against Gaia with her, Frank always felt the need to prove himself. Reyna knew it wasn't necessary but she never said anything either. It was a trait that had led him onto the path to greatness and it was a trait that would see him walk it to the very end. And Octavian had shown that there are many worse things to be than humble._

_He eventually made his way to her side and took his own glass of water. Turning to face everyone, he raised his cup "To the gods". Everyone raised there glass and drank. "And to ROME!"_  
"ROME!"  
His toast was echoed by everyone in the hall. One arm in the air, the other wrapped around the nearest person. The atmosphere was euphoric. Win or lose, no one really cared. This was what Camp Jupiter was meant to be. Once again Frank began to speak.  
"Every single one of you behaved tonight in a way that befits a soldier of Rome. The honour and courage in this hall is astounding. Regardless of what side you fought for, you have made Rome proud tonight". His words brought everyone to their feet, screaming and cheering; arms stretched as high as they could go. Reyna watched the smile on his face grow. He started as a competent leader and became a great one. Now, in this moment, he became a beloved one. Reyna knew right then that there was not a soul in this room who wouldn't die for Frank Zhang. He turned to her, still smiling, and gestured her forwards. 

_"Preator Zhang is right" she didn't raise her voice as he did but it carried nonetheless. "Not only did you make Rome proud, you made us proud as well". Her words didn't cause any cheering but everyone stood straighter. Even without using her powers, Reyna knew how to build strength.  
"It is clear to all that Franks army was victorious", here the silence broke and the roars of the Third, Fourth and Fifth Cohorts washed over everyone else. "But the laurels cannot go to Preator Zhang as he conceded to me after he was disarmed". Frank nodded his agreement as a confused muttering rose from the crowd; the leader of the winning side always got the laurels. "And I cannot take them as I failed to hold the keep. We have decided that the honours will go to the one who led their soldiers in the most pivotal role. The one whose bravery and intellect earned him the victory he deserved. Tonight, the laurels will go to Centurion Castle". _

_If the earlier cheering was loud then this was deafening. The Third Cohort looked shock, Castle doubly so, as everyone else bellowed their approval. Even the First and Second recognised the extreme difficulty in what they did. All agreed that Frank Castle deserved this honour. When he didn't move, his friends picked him up and carried him on their shoulders to where Reyna and Frank were waiting with the crown of leaves. It was only after Frank placed them upon his head that he began to show signs of life. But he was once again rendered speechless as every other soldier raised their weapons in an honour guard for him and his cohort. And from there the celebrations truly started. After all, no one can party like the Romans._


End file.
